


(NOT) A Onetime Thing

by TheSecretFandom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Former Friends, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, High School, Light Angst, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Betty Cooper HATES Jughead Jones. Jughead Jones HATES Betty Cooper. After what was supposed to be a onetime thing… they discover that they can't seem to stay away from each other. The most important rule is no developing feelings.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper
Comments: 72
Kudos: 153
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. A Onetime Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Follow along with my music inspiration. I'll post one song which helped me to write each chapter.   
> Chapter One: There's No Way- Lauv ft. Julia Michaels

The last weekend of summer was a hot one. The air conditioning was blasting in Archie's house, but Betty was still sweating in her blouse. It didn't help that Chuck, her boyfriend of the last year, had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing down her neck. He had pulled her onto his lap a few minutes before and she could feel the heat pulsating from his body.

"Babe, let go a minute." Betty said, pulling away.

Chuck whined a little, but pulled back long enough for Betty to pull her shirt over her head and toss it over the back of the couch. Veronica, who was in a similar position on Reggie's lap in the armchair, whistled at her. Betty stuck up her middle finger, but giggled as Chuck pulled her back into his body.

"Is this a sneak peek?" Chuck growled into her ear. "Or are we getting started out here in front of everyone?"

"Shut up, Chuck." Betty slapped him lightly on the shoulder, pulling away again. "I need some fucking water."

She grabbed her blouse as she walked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Betty passed the dining table on her way to the kitchen, ignoring the teasing from the gang of Southsiders who sat there drinking stale beer out of their red solo cups. Jughead Jones was among them, watching her pass with his ever permanent scowl etched on his forehead.

He seemed to always have a glare anytime she was unfortunate enough to make eye contact. It hadn't always been that way. He used to smile across the classroom at her in elementary school, before he'd moved to the Southside. Now they only exchanged hateful looks in each other's directions when they were at the same party.

Betty had only just entered the kitchen when Chuck grabbed her arm. She yelped at force of it, but didn't pull away. She knew if she tried, he would only hold on tighter. Chuck pushed her back against the counter, his other hand coming up to rest on her shoulder, just to remind her that he was in control.

"You like embarrassing me like that?" He seethed. "God, I didn't even want to come to this stupid fucking high school party. You do know there are much better parties on campus, right?"

"You are here because I'm your girlfriend and newsflash, I'm still in high school." Betty tried shifting out of his grip, but Chuck squeezed her shoulder and she flinched back. "The point is, Archie has this party every year, and it's my senior year and I want to have fun."

"If you wanted to have fun, then why are you being such a prude?"

"Me!?" Betty was suddenly furious. "What about last week? When I wanted to come over and I sent you the pictures?"

"You can't even say the word, nude, Betty." He spoke to her as if she were a child.

"Don't avoid the question."

"It was the middle of the day and my grandma was staying over." He offered.

"Are you serious? You were just trying to get into my pants in front of all my friends and classmates, and your excuse is your grandma?" Betty had finally had enough and pushed him as hard as she could. "You are un-fucking-believable!"

Chuck lunged at her again, but stopped when he saw Reggie and Veronica turn the corner into the kitchen. He leaned in close to her ear. "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is. Why don't you just go back to college where everything is better? I bet you can find some cookie-cutter sorority girl to fuck you."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

Betty shoved him one final time and stormed out of the kitchen. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She waved off Veronica as she started to follow and ran up the staircase that was almost as familiar as the one in her own home. It wasn't the first time she'd cried over a boy in Archie's guest bathroom, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jughead supposed he was lucky to have Archie as a friend. None of the other Northsiders would consider inviting his close-knit group of Serpent pals into their suburban home. Not including Cheryl, of course, who was currently trying her best to sit in Toni's lap on the small dining room chair.

While Cheryl had joined their little band of Serpent teens, Archie was an outsider. He was becoming more comfortable hanging out with them, but only on his terms. Here, in Archie's own house, he could control the environment.

And so here they sat, drinking stale beer from the keg he'd put on the back step and talking shit about people who weren't there. This was hard to do, because most of the people Jughead usually preferred to mock were sitting in the other room or tackling each other in the backyard; the Bulldogs, accompanied by their ever faithful River Vixens.

Just as Jughead was deciding whether or not he could throw his mostly empty solo cup at the back of Chuck Clayton's head without drawing attention to himself, Betty Cooper walked into the dining room. She was there and gone in a moment, but he still caught the subtle eye contact and scowl she aimed at him.

Betty, the perfect fucking Northside princess. In a different life he would have believed that lie, but while he didn't know Betty now, he knew her past well enough to know she was far from perfect.

Chuck Clayton stormed through the dining room after her, bumping the back of Toni's chair on his way. Cheryl glared, spitting out the word 'Heathen,' before falling back into Toni's embrace. There wasn't a lot he agreed with Cheryl on, but the fact that Chuck Clayton was the worst person ever was one thing they had in common.

"Hey Arch, pour me another?" Jughead nudged his best friend, holding out his cup, but Archie had been distracted by something going on in the kitchen.

"You're gonna have to wait, Jug." He said. "Chuck and Bett… I mean, there's something going down in the kitchen and I really don't want to walk into that."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Jughead made a move to stand up.

Archie shoved him back down. "No, Jug. I'm sorry, I know you and Betty hate each other or whatever…"

Jughead scoffed. Archie still never fully understood what had happened to end their friendship.

"But she's still my friend, and you going in there will only make things worse."

Jughead felt inclined to ignore him, but it was Archie's house after all. He'd follow his rules, if only out of respect for his friend. God knows he'd never be in the same building as Betty Cooper if it weren't for Archie.

He didn't have to wait long. He could hear Betty's voice rising until he could finally make out the words 'Fuck you.' Shortly after that, he saw her disappear from the kitchen toward the front door. He moved to the kitchen, the only route to the backyard, unfortunately leading him into the aftermath.

Chuck stormed out of the kitchen at the exact moment that Jughead walked up to the door. He nearly toppled over at the sheer size of the person barreling into him, but caught himself on Sweet Pea's chair.

"Watch it, Southside bitch." Chuck spat.

"Excuse me?" Jughead whirled on him. He intended to grab the pompous asshole before he could just walk away, but Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl blocked the way back to the living room. Sweet Pea stood side by side with Jughead. "What did you call me?"

"Southside. Bitch." Chuck said again. A wicked grin curled onto his face. He didn't seem to realize or care that he was surrounded.

Jughead pushed him back against the wall, whipping out his switchblade with practiced ease. "Say it again."

"You think you're so badass. Why? Because your daddy crowned you king of some washed up gang?" He laughed. "Newsflash. I'm the King around here. This is Bulldog territory."

Chuck looked around, as if expecting to see his football team come to help him. There's one thing he forgot, though. He'd graduated, and Reggie was Captain now. Reggie held a hand up, keeping the Bulldogs in the living room. He wasn't one of them anymore.

"You have something to say now? Who's going to save you?" Jughead pressed the knife closer to his throat. The flat side of the blade was pressed to his skin, but with a quick twist of his wrist Jughead could slice into his skin.

"Jug." Archie approached him slowly. His hand came down on Jughead's shoulder. "I'll get rid of him, just go upstairs and cool down."

Jughead pushed Chuck once more and stormed off. He was the Serpent King, but somehow Archie could always talk sense into him. He made his way upstairs. The guest bathroom was unlocked, but as he walked in he quickly realized that it wasn't empty.

"Occupied." Betty Cooper sat on the closed toilet seat, crying into her knees. When Jughead didn't immediately slam the door shut she looked up. "I said it's occ… oh fucking great. Get the fuck out of here, Jones."

"You Northsiders really are entitled, aren't you? Find somewhere else to cry… and maybe consider locking the door next time. You never know who could come walking in."

"Couldn't get much worse than you." Betty pulled the box of tissues off the counter and blew her nose loudly. "You want to know what's funny?"

"Actually no. I don't really care about anything you have to say."

"You talk about Northsiders as if you never were one." She wiped her eyes again.

He watched the black marks of mascara streak across her cheeks. He turned on the water in the sink to splash the cold water in his face. He felt vaguely drunk after three beers and was starting to think this version of Betty was a hallucination and soon she would just evaporate into the air.

No luck. When he emerged back to look into the mirror she was still sitting there.

"Yeah well, I found a better way to live. I take care of myself and my people. I don't take anything for granted. That's something you wouldn't understand in your perfect little world, Princess."

"You know damn well how I feel about that word." Betty seethed.

"What, princess? Or perfect?" He did know. He knew all too well that repeating the word would only make her more angry, but that was the fun part.

"Get OUT!" She finally screamed. She stood and pushed him as hard as she could toward the door.

"Counter offer." Jughead said calmly, having barely moved when she attempted to push him. "You leave, and I don't mention this little breakdown to Cheryl, who will surely spread it to the whole town."

"Fuck you, Jones." Betty glared at him, but Jughead only moved aside so she had a more direct route to the door. Instead, she moved to stand in front of the mirror and pulled a washcloth from the top drawer. "You think I can go out there like this?"

She motioned to her mascara streaked eyes and the tear stains that trailed through her foundation. He laughed inwardly at how hilarious she looked, but his body reacted differently. Perhaps the arousal he was suddenly feeling was because she reminded him of how a woman looked after a romp in his bed. After he'd come in her mouth and her lips were red and swollen and the tears streamed from her eyes.

"The perfect fucking Northside Princess crying in the bathroom." She laughed at herself now, washing the stains from her face until it was bare. Now the only reminder of her crying was the red blotches on her cheeks. "At least if I could get a good lay I could explain the blotchy cheeks."

Betty moved to the door, finally about to leave him to his solitude. Something, some inexplicable thing, made him stop her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist just as she was reaching for the knob. She turned around in shock, and Jughead felt her hot breath on his cheeks. He didn't mean to say what he said next, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I've been told I'm a pretty good lay."

Betty didn't react right away. She just stared at him for a moment. Her eyes darkened and for minute he thought she was going to slap him. Instead her eyes moved away from his, moving down his arm to look at the one point where their bodies were touching.

His large hand wrapped fully around her wrist, his thumb squeezing slightly on the soft skin below her palm. He waited for her to push him back, scream at him… anything really. The longer they stood like this, her eyes narrowed as she looked back up at his face, the more aroused he was. And it really fucking pissed him off, because as much as he was supposed to hate her… he really just wanted to fuck her.

Betty finally moved, her free hand moved so quickly toward his head that he thought she might actually punch him in the face. Instead, her hand went to the back of his neck and she pulled until his lips crashed into hers. Her tongue was in his mouth before he fully understood what was happening.

He realized he was still holding her wrist. He let go, and his hands went to her back. Her free hand now slid up his arm and she pulled at his shoulder, forcing him to stoop lower as her lips moved roughly over his own. Everything was happening so quickly, like she wanted to get it over with and forget that she'd ever done this with him.

Her hands moved away from his neck, down his arms. She pushed his hands lower until he was groping her backside. Then her arms were around his neck and she jumped. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he caught her thighs. The force of her kiss sent him stumbling back into the linen closet.

Jughead spun so her back was pressed against the bathroom door. She arched her back as his lips moved down her neck. She pulled his beanie off his head and threaded her fingers through his hair. She pulled his hair back, bringing his lips back to hers.

He bucked his hips up against her. She retaliated, biting his bottom lip. Jughead moved again, setting her on the bathroom counter. He pulled at the buttons on her shirt, trying to get at more skin, but she pushed his hands away.

Betty hopped off the counter. She gripped Jughead's leather jacket as she brought his lips back to hers. She pulled back, her lips leaving his for a moment as she moved toward the door. It was like a magnetic pull as he followed her. His lips on hers, then biting down her neck as she turned the knob of the bathroom door.

Jughead pulled away long enough to peer down the hallway. The coast was clear and he pushed her out the door until her back hit the opposite wall of the hallway and his tongue pressed into her mouth once more. He picked her up again. Her lips moved to nibble on his ear as he walked them to Archie's bedroom.

His parties didn't often get too wild, so Jughead knew that the room wouldn't already be taken by some other horny couple.

Jughead dropped Betty down on the bed and shed his jacket, dropping it onto the floor. Betty finished unbuttoning her shirt before Jughead was climbing over her. He pushed the light fabric off her shoulders and moved his lips down to her breasts, still hidden by her bra.

Her chest was heaving. He could tell by the way her body trembled that she was as aroused as he was. As he sucked on whatever skin he could reach, Betty pulled his shirt up and over his head. She reached for his belt next, unbuckling it as if she'd done it a thousand times before.

Jughead sat up, pulling his pants off on his own while he watched Betty do the same. She was in only her underwear now, as was he after pulling his boots and socks off and tossing them across the room. Jughead started to crawl over her body again until he saw her reach behind her back. She unhooked her bra, but didn't take it off.

She stared up at him, laying back against Archie's pillows. He wished he knew what she was thinking. Was she thinking about how much they would both regret this in the morning? He'd admit, the thought was going through his mind, but he pushed it aside. He had other things to think about, like her lips and how hot she looked when her teeth bit into her bottom lip.

He decided to stop thinking so much. She was just another girl and he'd done this dozens of times before. He crawled over her and spread her legs, his arousal pressing against her warm center through their underwear. He hooked his fingers under the straps of her bra and pulled them down, revealing her breasts.

Of course, she would have perfect breasts as well. Was everything perfect about her body? He wanted to find out, but he suspected the answer would be yes.

Her arms were splayed open on either side of her body and she lifted her hips to rub herself against him. Jughead lowered his lips to her breasts. He swirled his tongue around the nipple, grinning as it hardened beneath his tongue. When he was satisfied, he moved to the other, his teeth grazing along her skin. Her back arched again as his lips reattached and sucked on the hard peak.

As Jughead worked his mouth over her chest, his hand moved down her stomach and stopped at the hem of her panties. His fingers tickled over the skin there, teasing. Betty had other ideas. Her hand came up to his and pushed it under her panties. Her hand stayed over his, leading him exactly where she wanted him.

Once she was satisfied, having led his fingers to her pussy, she started to move her hips slowly. She worked herself over his fingers for a while, and he hardly needed to move his hand. Instead, he focused on her breasts. He moved between them, loving the taste of the sweat on her skin.

He noticed that she'd stopped grinding against him, and jumped a little as suddenly her hands were on his body. He wondered idly why all women had such cold fingers, but the thought flew from his mind just as quickly when her hand dipped under his boxers and wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck." He breathed. He realized that was the first word he'd spoken in some time. And now that he'd spoken, he realized just how quiet it had been. He wanted to hear her, unable to keep the sounds of pleasure to herself.

She didn't react to his voice, but continued working her hand over him. He bucked his hips into her hand, wishing instead he was thrusting into the wet heat between her legs.

"Bet you've never been fucked in Archie's room." He said. He pushed her panties down her legs, as far as he could without pulling away from her.

"Just once." She finally spoke and finished pushing her panties off using her feet. "But Archie was a bit vanilla for my taste. You?"

"Can't say I have." He went to move his hand back to her pussy, when a knock came to the door.

"Is someone in there?" Archie's voice came through the door. "I don't know why the door is locked."

Jughead groaned and pulled away. Betty was in no shape to answer the door, and at least Jughead still had his boxers on. He turned the lock and opened the door just wide enough to poke his head out. Archie stood there with Valerie hanging on his arm.

"A little busy right now." Jughead said. He realized how out of breath he sounded. "Can I help you?"

"Dude, are you getting laid in my room?" Archie tried peeking, but Jughead was effectively blocking all view into the room.

"First come, first serve." He replied. "Use the guest room."

"Who do you have in there anyway?" Archie knew as well as he did that Jughead only fucked Southsiders, and the Southside girls were in short supply at the party right now.

"Does it matter? I'll change the sheets when we're done, now go away." Jughead shut the door in his face, and turned back to see Betty laying spread out on the bed. Her fingers were between her legs, rubbing slowly.

"You're lucky you're my best friend!" Archie shouted through the door. Jughead turned the lock, ignoring him, and slowly sauntered over to the bed.

Betty watched him as he walked toward her, rubbing herself the entire time. When Jughead finally reached the bed, she stopped and stood up. She was completely naked standing in front of him, staring at him. He could see the anger in her eyes, but couldn't tell if it was directed at him or still from her argument with Chuck.

She suddenly turned away from him and knelt to the floor. She reached for the small table next to the bed and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom. She didn't hand it to him though. She set it atop the side table and turned back to him, still on her knees. His breath hitched when she pulled down his boxers and his dick sprang free.

She took him in her hand, stroking a few times before wrapping her lips around the head. Her tongue flattened as she worked her mouth over his cock. His hands moved to her hair, pulling out her ponytail. Her head pulled back as he yanked on her hair, pulling off of him with a pop. Her hand jerked him off as she licked the underside of his shaft.

"Fuck… get on the bed." Jughead pulled away from her and grabbed her hands. He pulled her up and pushed her flat on her back on Archie's bed. He grabbed the condom she'd left out for him, rolling it on as Betty threw the blankets off the bed. Damn it, if that didn't make him hate her more. He was going to do the exact same thing to avoid having to wash even more evidence of their secret affair.

He climbed over her, once again pushing her legs apart as he settled himself between her thighs. His left hand fisted the sheets beside her head, while his right hand led his cock to her entrance. He teased slightly with the tips. Betty moaned, her hands fisting the sheets. Her legs hooked over his, toes tickling the backs of his thighs.

"Wait, are you sure? You have a boyfriend." Jughead didn't know what made him say this either, only that he'd never fucked a girl who had a boyfriend before and he didn't know the rules.

"It's on again/off again." She breathed. Her legs moved up to wrap around his waist. "We're currently off again, so are you gonna fuck me or not?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer. Betty reached up to the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers once more. She kissed him desperately, as if she were a woman starved.

Jughead thrust slowly against her, barely moving inside of her. Betty had other ideas and pulled against him with her legs, pushing him deeper. Her mouth gaped open when he was balls deep. Jughead used this chance to let his lips explore her skin again. He kissed down to her chin, then let his teeth drag down her neck.

He left a hickey in a place where she couldn't hide it, and his mouth traveled even further down to leave more purple/black bruises where no one else would see.

"Faster, Jones." She commanded, her hands moved to his hips to guide him. "It's not a competition for who can last the longest."

"As you wish, Princess." 

Jughead pulled out of her and lifted her right leg over his shoulder. He thrust back in suddenly, earning a yelp from her pretty pink lips. Her mouth hung open as he thrust into her. He leaned down once to leave a wet kiss on her lips, before pulling back to fully focus on her tight, wet heat.

The room was hot, sweat slicking both of their bodies. Jughead groaned at the sound of his thighs slapping against her ass as he pounded into her. Betty was moaning loudly beneath him, her hands massaging her breasts. She pulled at the erect nipples with her fingers.

Jughead watched her hungrily. He wanted her tits in his mouth again, but more than that he wanted to feel her come on his cock. So he focused on her body, as perfect as he had suspected, and listened to the dirty words escaping her mouth.

"Fuck me, fuck me…" She mumbled. "Don't stop, right there right there right…"

Her words ended with another yelp as he thrust sharply, hitting just the right spot and her hands were on his arms, then his back. Her fingernails pulled agonizingly on his skin. Moving slowly from his shoulder blades to his lower back.

"Fuck, oh my god… I'm close. Jones, I said I'm fucking close!" She yelled at him. Betty grabbed his hand and led it to her clit. She showed him exactly what she wanted, but he teased. He moved his fingers slowly, even as this thrusts were fast.

"Almost there…" He gritted his teeth, the pleasure already starting to take over. He rubbed her clit harder and faster now, bringing her right to the edge with him. "I'm gonna…"

The moan that escaped her lips when she hit her climax was sinful. Loud and lustful, but husky at the same time. The feel of her tightening around his cock pushed him over the edge. He pushed all the way inside of her as he came, holding himself there as his stomach clenched and he rode out his high. He gave a few more sloppy thrusts before he pulled out.

Jughead pulled off the condom and threw it in the wastebasket under the side table. Betty slid her leg off his shoulder and lay panting, eyes wide open as she stared up at the ceiling. Jughead fell down next to her in a similar position. They didn't speak, didn't even touch each other as they lay there catching their breath. 

Jughead glanced over at her, careful not to let her see him looking. He was glad that the slight moonlight was the only light in the room, so he couldn't see her face. He could almost imagine it was someone else laying next to him, almost.

Now that the primal need to fuck had been satisfied, he started to feel the regret. He remembered the past four years of hating her. How he'd regretted every moment of their childhood friendship, and what she'd said that put the final nail in the coffin that was Betty and Jughead: Best Friends Forever.

He needed to get out of this room and away from her… before he did something else he'd regret in the morning.

Betty had the same idea. She had sat up and gathered her clothes. She stood at the mirror behind Archie's door and meticulously dressed herself, all the way to the tight ponytail she'd been wearing since they were kids. Other than the blotchy, red cheeks and lack of makeup… she looked just as put together as she had at the start of the night.

"How are we doing this?" Jughead said. He didn't want to talk to her now, but he would be damned if they didn't have a plan to get out of this house without being found out. No doubt that anyone who was left downstairs would have heard them.

"I am going to walk out the door, go downstairs, and tell Veronica that I'm going home. She will then also leave. As far as anyone else knows I was in the bathroom bawling about my asshole boyfriend this whole time." She pulled her ponytail tight again before reaching for the doorknob. "Everything that happened from the moment I touched the doorknob in the bathroom until the second I step out this door… never happened. Do you understand? This was a onetime thing."

"Trust me, I don't want anyone to know about this either." Jughead had gathered up his clothes and pulled his boxers and jeans on again. "Besides, I have to stick around and change the sheets in here. Might as well wait out the party and sneak out later."

"Whatever." She waved him off and turned the knob. "See you never, Jones."

"Sounds perfect, Princess." He mocked, before she finally slammed the door and he heard her footsteps disappear. Jughead sat down on the bed to put on his shoes and socks. "What the fuck just happened?"


	2. Senior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow along with my music inspiration. I'll post one song which helped me to write each chapter.  
> Chapter Two: More- Electric Guest

High school was a joke. There had been a time when Jughead could tolerate school, back when he was surrounded by classmates who gave a shit and teachers who were there for more than just enough money to pay rent that month. He used to live on the Northside, and had at least gotten a decent education up until that point.

He and Betty and Archie used to take turns going to each other's houses after school to finish their homework. Now he had Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni, and instead of doing homework after school they would take their bikes to the Whyte Wyrm and watch Sweet Pea attempt to beat his high score on the old Space Invaders arcade machine until all of the old drunks showed up.

Still, despite the ridiculousness of it all, he was sat in his morning homeroom with his laptop open in front of him. The law stated that he must attend school, and since he was not yet eighteen he couldn't ditch out. Not that he had planned to drop out when he turned eighteen. After all, he'd suffered through fourteen years in the public school system and if he had any hope of getting out of the hell that was the Southside he would need a high school degree, no matter what shitty school it came from.

Sweet Pea has been flicking little wads of paper at the back of his head for the past ten minutes. He was usually pretty good at ignoring Sweet Pea when he was being irritating. After being friends with him for six years, he'd have to be pretty good at tuning out all the dumb shit he said and did.

"Jones, I'm bored." He moaned, flicking another paper at the back of his head.

"Could you do something slightly less annoying with your time? I'm a little too busy to entertain you right now."

"Writing your novel doesn't count as busy, because you don't have a deadline."

Jughead turned in his seat and swatted away the next wad of paper to sail his way. "Your entertainment is easily at least tenth on my list of things to worry about right now."

"I'm guessing that chick you fucked on Saturday has got you in a tizzy?"

He was beginning to regret admitting that he'd gotten laid at Archie's party, but Sweet Pea was fairly perceptive and had called him on it when Jughead returned to the trailer park late that night. He hadn't told him who, of course, and not knowing seemed to be killing him.

"Why would she have me in a tizzy?" Jughead asked. "It's no t like it's the first time I've gotten laid."

"Yeah well… It's the first time it meant something."

Jughead pulled back at that, surprised at how deeply, inexplicably wrong he was. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you won't tell me who it was… there is definitely something fishy going on."

"What's fishy is your investment in my sex life." Jughead reached to turn off his laptop. Obviously nothing would be getting done before the bell rang for the next period. "Why do you care so much?"

"Jones, you have always told me who it was before… just tell me and I'll stop bugging you." Sweet Pea squinted his eyes at him and Jughead had the familiar feeling that his friend had the ability to read minds. "Unless you're scared because it meant something."

"She was from the Northside." Jughead said quietly, hoping to not draw attention from any of his classmates. "That's why I didn't want to bring it up."

"Fuck, man. You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Yeah… he knew that already.

He hadn't been able to get her off his mind for the rest of the night. Specifically, he couldn't stop thinking about her body and how she felt wrapped all around him. Going into it, he hadn't expected it to be so good, but as he sat on the edge of Archie's bed he had started to wish that she'd come back.

The next night, back home in the trailer park, she'd popped into his mind again. His brain told him to take a cold shower and forget that Betty Cooper was the best fuck he'd ever hand. His cock told him to take a warm shower and replay every moment of their erotic night together. He listened to his cock, as he usually did.

As it turns out, the mistake Sweet Pea was referring to was telling him he'd fucked a Northsider, not the actual act of fucking one. He did not stop mocking him for the rest of the day. The only positive part of the situation was that Sweet Pea would not spread the news around. After all, as the best friend of the Serpent King, Sweet Pea would also be mocked for Jughead's mistake.

"I bet it was super vanilla, right? I'm convinced all Northsiders have really vanilla sex in their suburban houses with the throw pillows and candles and shit."

"There were no throw pillows or candles." Jughead replied. The school day was finally coming to an end, and finally he would be able to escape Sweet Pea's questions. All he wanted to do was forget that night had happened, which was hard to do with someone talking about it all day.

"So you're admitting to the suburban house?"

"It was at Archie's you idiot… you knew that already."

They met with Toni and Fangs in the parking lot, where their bikes sat in a line. Toni had already made it clear that they'd be headed to Riverdale High to pick up Cheryl from cheerleading practice, which gave them enough time for a quick stop at Pop's for a burger. It was really the only Northside hangout he insisted on visiting on a weekly basis. Sometimes, old habits die hard.

They arrived at Riverdale high just as the athletes came straggling out of the gym doors. Once again it was the Bulldogs and Vixens, side by side. It almost seemed a rule that cheerleaders dated football players, with the exception of one Cheryl Blossom, who was quite happy to be the only initiated Serpent at Riverdale High and dating one of its members. Toni, likewise, was not ashamed to be dating Riverdale's richest and most popular student.

Jughead lit a cigarette as he waited at the edge of the parking lot, leaning against his bike. Cheryl was taking her time striding across the parking lot like it was the red carpet at the Oscars. He caught sight of the blonde ponytail during an innocent scan of the lot. In another life, he may have been the one walking out of that building, with Archie and Betty, and possibly that new friend of hers. Or maybe he'd still be sitting out here, not one to partake in after school activities even in his youth, waiting to pick up his special someone.

Instead he was smoking a cigarette just off school property, waiting for his friend's girlfriend and trying not to stare at Betty fucking Cooper. He had the new mixed feeling of anger and arousal at her presence, something that only made him more angry with himself.

As much as he wanted to look away, he watched as she settled herself into her cookie cutter car that her dad had probably bought for her as a way of making up for never being around. Hey, it was more than he got from his mom, who had seemed to have forgotten that she even had a son. 

Betty finally looked back at him, though he could hardly see her eyes through the glare on the windshield. He mentally punched himself for still staring and pulled on his helmet before Sweet Pea took notice. The last thing he needed was for him to know that it was Betty Cooper who had left him feeling conflicted. After all, he still blamed Sweet Pea for turning their once friendship into a deep hatred for one another.

Jughead hopped on his bike, leading the group out of enemy territory. He just wanted to ride away from her, because any time he was near her, he only wanted her more.

\----------------------------------------------------

Betty used to love school as a kid. Somewhere along the line she learned that the boys were mean and girls were even more cruel. Every year through Junior High she was on the honor roll with Cheryl, Ethel, and Dilton. While Cheryl relished in the attention, her popularity only increasing with her intelligence, the other three were classified as nerds.

High school had been no different, except that Betty had lost the braces on her teeth and grown boobs. She started to explore her sexuality when Veronica showed up at the start of Sophomore year, wise with experience from her private school in New York. With Veronica on her arm walking down the hallway, more eyes were turned her way. Betty felt lucky enough that some of the eyes followed her instead of her new friend.

Trev would visit her in the Blue and Gold office when she was working on edits for the school newspaper. Eventually he worked up the courage to ask her out, and they'd dated three months before losing their virginity to each other. The relationship hadn't lasted long after that. After sleeping together only on a select few occasions, she found herself already bored.

Archie had been her second. A one night stand between best friends, just to see what it would be like. She hadn't been able to look him in the eye for a week after that, afraid that she might accidentally let slip that she'd faked her orgasm.

Chuck gained interest over the summer between her Sophomore and Junior year. They'd both been drunk at one of Cheryl's parties on her family's large estate. They'd stayed in the hot tub long after the other couples had left, as if they were meant to find each other there.

She remembers that he tasted like Fireball when he kissed her. The water flowed gently as he'd pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. They hadn't been there long before Chuck's hands started wandering. Eventually, he pulled her out of the water and the brisk night air had made goosebumps rise on her skin. In a drunken haze he led her through the maze of partying teens and found an empty room.

That was how it started, and each time they'd split up history would repeat itself. Chuck would run off threatening that he would find someone better. Betty would find a rebound in one of the Bulldogs, whichever one took her fancy at that particular time. It would only be a few weeks before Chuck found her again at someone's house party and brought her to an empty room for make-up sex, something that he swore solved all problems. She couldn't argue with that, because the make-up sex was as good as it got with him.

She'd broken her rule this time, the cycle fractured but not quite broken. Instead of finding a Bulldog to fill the hole Chuck left behind, she'd found a Serpent, and not just any Serpent. Jughead Jones. Why she couldn't have slipped into bed with mister tall, dark, and handsome, she had no idea. The Serpent with the neck tattoo was always a few steps behind Jughead, and Betty had no particular hatred toward him, other than the fact that he was obviously Jughead's best friend. Yeah, why couldn't he have been the one to find her crying in the bathroom?

And yet… it was good. She'd noticed, when they were in bathroom together, that he was hard. That's why she'd tried to get out of there so quickly, because the pure sexual energy radiating from him was contagious. She might've made it out if he hadn't stopped her, but at soon as he'd touched her she knew that was it. The adrenaline pumping through her body from the fight with Chuck had made it hot and rough and fast.

As she walked home that night, Betty knew she shouldn't have looked back. It was cliché and ridiculous, especially for a one night stand. She'd done it anyway, after she was in the safety of her own bedroom. She'd peeked out her window to the one across the street, where she saw that someone had turned on the lamp in Archie's room. He was in there, stripping the sheets off the bed still only half dressed. Betty fell asleep and dreamed of his bare chest, his hands holding her down, and…

"Earth to Betty." Veronica's voice broke into her thoughts. "Where are you today?"

"Hell." She responded. "It goes by the name of Riverdale High."

"You are so melodramatic." Veronica wiped down the seat of the picnic table they'd claimed for themselves two years prior. "I've taught you well."

"This whole place is just like living in a rerun. The same old shit every year."

"Speaking of same old shit, what's up with Chuck?"

"Probably hungover in class, wondering if he should get checked for STDs after fucking some sorority chick at a party last night."

"So you haven't gotten back together then?"

Betty shrugged. "It's been two days, V. I give him until Homecoming. Reggie's throwing his annual party, right?"

"Hell yeah, he is!" Reggie suddenly appeared behind Veronica. He kissed her cheek as he sat down next to her. His tray full of as much food as he could convince the lunch ladies to give him. "After we kick Southside's ass in football, we head to my parent's cabin by Sweetwater and it's drinking and loving all night long."

"See, Veronica? Chuck will undoubtedly show up and boom, back where we started."

"Do you miss him?" Veronica asked. She did this every time they split up, as if it would actually last.

"It's not that I miss him, per say, but my vibrator just doesn't do the trick like it use to."

"Babe, I love you…" Reggie said. "But I did not sign up for this. I'll see you after practice."

Reggie took his tray to join the rest of the football team at another table. Betty turned and grinned wickedly at her best friend. One of her favorite pastimes was finding new ways to scare Reggie away from their lunch table. One time she'd dropped her backpack and a tampon 'accidentally' fell out; she'd never seen him run quite that fast before.

"Must you always torment ,my poor Reggie-kins?"

"I needed to improve my mood."

"I wouldn't think you would need to, after getting that rebound at Archie's the other night." It was Veronica's turn to grin wickedly. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

"How…?" Betty had thought she'd put herself together quite well after the… unfortunate and unforeseen events of that night.

"B, I've seen you post-fuck more times than I can count. I know what you look like. Your ponytail had little bits of hair frizzing out the top and you had that fire in your eyes. I could all but hear your thoughts shouting 'I just had sex!'"

Betty swatted her hand, and internally chastised herself. She never should've let that happen, especially when there were possible witnesses just down the stairs. "So what if I did?"

"So nothing… I just want to know who it was." Veronica glanced surreptitiously at the table Reggie had moved to. "Who on the team have you not fucked?"

Betty looked at the boys sitting at the table. Each was familiar to her, though she couldn't tell you in what order they had passed briefly through her life. "I haven't fucked Reggie."

"That's because he's off limits." Veronica turned back to her. "Seriously, if it wasn't someone at that table, who was it? Did you start going for the artsy boys? AV club? Please say it wasn't one of those Gryphons and Gargoyles guys."

"V, Kevin is the only person in school who still plays that game."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"It was a Southsider, okay?" Betty said quietly. "He was… well, he was there and I was horny and it happened and it's over. Can we drop it?"

"A Southersider?" She exclaimed. "Must've been pretty fucking kinky. All the black leather and muscular, motorcycling riding bods."

"Veronica… shut up." Betty hid her face in her hands. "Besides, you can't really factor in the leather since we were both naked and it was 90 degrees outside."

"Fine, but I'm going to make it my personal mission in life to figure out which sexy leather-clad motorcycle riding criminal it was."

"Well, good luck with that one, because I will never tell."

Veronica had spent the rest of the day trying to guess who it had been, but she didn't know many of the Southsiders, and even then didn't know any of their names, only a description of what they looked like.

"Tall, dark, handsome… neck tattoo guy." She guessed first.

Betty ignored her rambling. The first day of school went on as usual, only interrupted with Veronica scrolling through Picstagram trying to find picture of any Southside guy who could've been the one.

They were at cheerleading practice when she guessed correctly. Betty had just stretched and ran a lap to warm up for the routine Cheryl had prepared. Veronica took a swig of water from her bottle before fixing Betty with an intense stare.

"The guy with the hat!" Veronica exclaimed. "What's his name? Archie's friend…"

Betty was grateful that she'd just run that lap, because otherwise her embarrassed blush would've given away the answer. She took a long drink of water when Veronica offered her the bottle, thinking about a response that wouldn't be suspicious.

"Honestly, V. It doesn't matter." Betty handed the bottle back. "It's not like it meant anything and in a few weeks Chuck will be back. Don't waste your time trying to find a deeper meaning because it's never going to happen again."

"I don't know. Betty, maybe you should find yourself a fuck buddy."

"You know how much I hate that phrase."

"Hush." Veronica chided as they stepped into line with the other Vixen's. "You know what I mean. A Southside boy would be a perfect candidate. You don't have to see him a school, just a quick booty call away. And when Chuck comes back you just end it, no strings attached."

Betty rolled her eyes. Veronica said no more as Cheryl blared music and started in on the dance number. This didn't mean Veronica had forgotten, because as soon as they were in the parking lot headed to their cars she'd started in on it again.

"It's not even a Friend with benefits situation… more like No Strings Attached. Find yourself your Ashton Kutcher."

"You know that movie ends with them falling in love, right? It completely backfires."

"And here comes my top pick for you." Veronica wrapped an arm around Betty's shoulder to keep her from disappearing inside her car.

The rumble of motorcycles grew louder until four bikes were pulling into the parking lot. No one at Riverdale High drove a motorcycle, so it could only be the Serpents coming for a visit, or a rescue. Cheryl walked triumphantly across the parking lot toward the leather clad group. The four of them, Jughead Jones included, leaned against the bikes as they waited for Cheryl.

"Right there," Veronica smiled. "Neck tattoos are hot, right? If I wasn't with Reggie I would totally hit that."

Betty wasn't looking at the tall boy next to Jughead. She was just looking at him, memories of their night together rushing through her head. Her stomach stirred. She may hate his guts, but he hadn't lied. He was good in bed. One might even say great. Not that she'd ever have the chance to test the theory, since their one night together could have been a fluke.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Betty pulled away from Veronica and finally escaped into her car. She buckled her seatbelt, and when she looked up at the group again, Jughead's eyes had found hers, or so it seemed. He could have simply been scanning the parking lot. She saw a smirk mixed with a sneer grow on his face before he pulled his helmet on again. Cheryl had just hopped on the back of Toni's motorcycle, the only other person she knew the name of from their little gang, and all five of them were gone in a streak of black, with a little red like the flame of a rocket at the back.


	3. Lover's Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow along with my music inspiration. I'll post one song which helped me to write each chapter.  
> Chapter Two: bad idea! - girl in red

Betty found herself in her car at six o'clock that Saturday morning. Every day, during that first week of school, Jughead Jones accompanied Toni and the others to pick up Cheryl after cheer practice. And every night, Betty lay in bed thinking of him while her vibrator did its magic. She imagined his fingers moving inside her instead of her own, his teeth biting down on her lips.

Sometime late at night she really started thinking of what Veronica had said. She tried to talk herself out of it. After all, she'd strictly hated Jughead Jones since eighth grade. No matter what she told herself, she still found herself driving to Sunnyside trailer park early that Saturday morning. She'd only been to his trailer once before, shortly after he'd moved there with his dad in the fifth grade. He transferred to Southside Middle School in sixth grade, which had started the decline of their once close friendship.

Despite having only been there once before, she could easily recognize the motorcycle that she'd seen at multiple parties and over the last week she'd been studying it from the safety of her Honda Civic. His helmet hung on the left handle, a crown etched on the front of it. The crown symbol was another motif she was extremely familiar with. She'd seen him doodle it on the fronts of notebooks and folders throughout their early school years, even going so far to leave the doodle at the end of his name on homework assignments. The crown was a part of who he was.

As she walked up to the door of the trailer she begged herself internally to turn around and go back home. She could find someone else to satisfy her until Chuck came back. It would be easy, being one of the few Vixens not currently tied down to a relationship. Despite her worries, she kept walking and eventually found herself knocking on the door.

She had to knock three separate times before the door was answered. The younger Jones answered the door in his boxers and an white wife beater. He wasn't wearing his beanie, an odd sight to behold, and his hair was a nest on top of his head.

He didn't say anything upon opening the door, but blinked multiple times in quick succession as if he couldn't really believe what he was seeing.

"Cooper?" He said finally. "What the fuck are you doing at my house?"

"I'd hardly call this a house." She responded. "Let me in before anyone see's me standing here."

Betty pushed past him into small living room. Papers were strewn around, his scrawling handwriting on most of the pages and a collection of half empty bottles of booze on the kitchen counter.

"Nice place." She scoffed.

"Did you come here to insult my lifestyle, or did you want something in particular?"

Betty regarded him for a moment. He'd moved to the kitchen and started filling the coffee pot with water. He seemed surprisingly, well… unsurprised at her appearance. She sat at one of the rickety stools sitting in front of the kitchen counter.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you're here, or are you just waiting for me to fuck you again?"

"Actually, I have a proposal for you."

"Not interested," He said, popping two pieces of bread in the toaster. "We aren't friends, remember? I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Don't worry, this has nothing to do with being friends." Betty waited for him to settle down, as he was still flitting about the kitchen avoiding looking at her. "I'm proposing a no strings attached type of agreement."

Despite his fascination with the inside of the refrigerator, he finally looked up at her.

"You said what now?"

"No strings attached, enemies with benefits, whatever you want to call it." Betty was finding it hard to read his reaction. Was he just surprised, or was he absolutely disgusted at the suggestion?

"You want me to be your fuck buddy?"

"God, I hate that phrase, but essentially yes." Betty didn't stop to let him speak, instead laying out exactly the plan she'd come up with over the last few days. "As you know, I'm not currently in a relationship and I've worked my way through a vast majority of my class. I'm looking for someone to satisfy my needs, and I think you want the same."

"What would make you say that?" His mouth was stuffed full of toast and Betty wondered for not the first time why she had to think of this idiot to get off.

"I've seen the way you look at me after school, in the Riverdale parking lot."

"And how's that?"

"Like you want to take me… right then and there." She looked up at him through her lashes, a move that had never yet failed. "I know you want to fuck me again, so let's cut the bullshit and just admit it. We don't have to like each other to have great sex."

"So you're admitting I was great?" He smirked and she wanted to punch him.

"Would I be sitting in your trailer on a slimy barstool if it wasn't?"

"Well, what are the rules then? We can' just go into this with anarchy."

Betty grabbed one of the loose pieces of paper laying on the kitchen counter and a pencil that had been shaved down to a nub.

"Number one, obviously… no feelings. Section one 'a', the agreement is null and void when a better offer comes along."

"I.e, your dumbass ex-boyfriend."

Betty ignored him. "Section one 'b', the agreement is null and void if you start to have feelings."

"Or if you do."

"I won't." She replied immediately. "Trust me, that will not be a problem, but it has to be in the contract anyway. Number two…"

"Once a week." Jughead supplied. He took a swig of milk straight from the jug. Gross.

"What?"

"One fuck per week at the least."

Despite how ridiculous his request sounded, she wrote it down. She didn't anticipate this situation going on for longer than a month, and she fully expected to get more than one fuck a week for all the effort she was putting into this.

Section two 'a'," Betty continued. "We each get one chance to cancel the other person's plans if we're feeling particularly horny."

They went on like this, taking turns listing off their own set of requests, until Betty finally decided to stop. It was starting to feel like she was writing an article, one that she could never post in the Blue and Gold but an article nonetheless. She stared at the list, which she had titled 'Lover's Contract,' and still couldn't believe she was sitting in Jughead Jones' trailer at seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday.

"Basically, I'm just a stand in for your asshole of a boyfriend, is that right?"

Betty shrugged. "I guess so. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. So, are we doing this or what?" He asked, having downed his second cup of coffee.

"What, now?" Betty suddenly found her heart racing at the suggestion. She'd known why she came here, but hadn't expected him to so eagerly agree to it. She had to admit, if only to herself, she was pleased he'd agreed. She'd only slept with him once and now couldn't imagine going back to having short flings with football players. The Bulldogs really had no sense of adventure.

"Yeah, now. Technically, we haven't had sex this week so it's in the contract. Also, after all of this talking about it, I could really go for a blowjob."

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously.

"My dad is working at Pop's for another six hours so it's not like we'll be interrupted. And yes, I believe it is also in the contract that I get a blowjob upon request."

"Hey, this is an equal partnership, Jones. The contract says you can request a blowjob, but only if you are also willing give me something in return."

"Deal." He reached out his hand to her.

Betty stared at him, suddenly realizing how real this was becoming. This person she'd despised for nearly four years was now someone she'd have regular, and intimate, contact with. Finally, she reached out and shook his hand.

"Deal."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty Cooper on her knees in front of him was a sight to behold. He'd taken her into the bedroom on the off chance that his dad arrived home from work early or one of his friends came knocking. Both seemed unlikely considering the amount of alcohol consumed by Sweet Pea and Fangs the night before.

"Is this your dad's bed?" Betty asked as she palmed his bulge over his boxers. "I'm not sure how I feel about using his bed."

"It's not." Jughead replied. He gripped her ponytail and pulled her head back so she stared up at him. "He hasn't used this room since I ran away from home two years ago. A private room is the only thing keeping me here."

"I didn't ask for your sob story, Jones."

With one hand holding his thigh, she hooked her finger under his boxers and pulled them down slowly. When his erection popped out she took it in her hand and licked up the shaft. Jughead was shocked when she wrapped her lips around him and pressed down on him. She didn't stop until he hit the back of her throat. She held him there for a moment before pulling back almost too slowly.

Last time everything had happened so quickly he hadn't been able to focus on a single thing she did, but now every movement of her lips and tongue was slow and purposeful. It was as if she wanted him to remember and crave her mouth. He didn't think he would ever be able to forget the way her tongue swirled around the tip before she bobbed her head down once again.

Jughead's hand followed her movements. He held his hand at the back of her head. The length of hair in her ponytail wrapped around his fist as he pushed her down just a bit further on his cock. Betty pulled back, breathing heavily through her nose. She licked at the tip, jerking him off as she caught her breath.

Her chest was heaving, and he desperately wanted to rip her shirt off. Betty didn't seem inclined to do so, and once again wrapped her lips around his dick. She bobbed up and down quicker now, and Jughead was pulled closer to his release. He completely forgot about her body and focused on her mouth. He hated to admit it, but she was pretty fucking great at giving blowjobs.

"Fuck!" He arched his head back. His cock twitched, alerting him to his imminent climax. "I'm close."

Suddenly, her mouth pulled away from him and she grinned wickedly up at him. "You can last longer than that, can't you? Or do Southside girls like it when you finish fast?"

"Stop talking and just fucking finish it, Princess."

Betty scowled, but Jughead pulled her head toward him and she took him in her mouth again. He thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with each nudge.

"I'm gonna come…" He gave her only a moments warning before he thrust once more into her mouth. He held her against him as he shot his load into her mouth. She still had that scowl on her face, but she didn't try to pull away. Actually, she had her hands on his thighs and was holding him in place as well. She swallowed, licking her lips when they both respectively pulled away.

Jughead watched as she, like the posh princess she was, tried to fix her ponytail before finally opting to get rid of it altogether. She pulled the elastic band around her wrist and threaded her fingers through her hair.

"Are your bed sheets clean?" Betty took two short steps to the bed.

"Clean enough." Jughead shrugged, watching her lithe body move. She gave off such an air of confidence that he was drawn to her. As she moved, so did he. He followed closely as she crawled onto the bed.

"It'll do I suppose." Betty locked eyes with him as she pulled her tank top over her head. It was easier for him to watch her hands move up her body than to maintain eye contact. A woman's naked body, that was something he was comfortable with. Betty Cooper's blue-green eyes staring at him… he wasn't sure how he would deal with that.

She wasn't wearing a bra, he realized. Her intentions in coming to his trailer obviously being anything but pure.

"I believe you owe me something." She sat on her knees on the bed. Betty finally brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him into her.

Jughead fell down onto the bed as Betty's lips captured his. Her mouth opened to his, her tongue swiping quickly over his bottom lip. As she kissed him, her body moved, arching up to meet his. He brought his hand to cup her breast and let his thumb flick over the nipple. Then, he moved his hand down, following the curve of her body down to her hips. He tugged at her shorts, and Betty wriggled out of her remaining clothing.

Pulling back from her, he brought his lips down. He followed a trail of faint purple bruises, the marks he'd left on her the week before.

"Ohhh, fuck…" Betty moaned when Jughead's mouth reached its destination. He swiped his tongue over her and moved his lips to her clit. He sucked lightly, chancing a glance at her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth gaped open in an endless sigh.

She must've noticed him pull slightly away, because her hands were suddenly in his almost too long hair. Betty pulled against him, bringing his mouth back to her. He took the cue, and pushed his tongue inside of her, earning another moan from her pretty pink lips.

He ate her out, as per their deal, and brought his thumb up to rub her clit. Betty's thighs tightened around his shoulders, holding him in place even though he had no plans to leave. He alternated pushing his tongue into her pussy and bringing it back out to lick and suck on her clit. Soon she was moaning out loud and her hips gyrated under his touch. Fingers were pulling hard against his hair, but for some reason the sensation aroused him.

"Fuck, fuck fuck….shit." All sorts of dirty words fell from her lips as Jughead worked his mouth over her arousal. "I'm gonna…."

He thrust two fingers inside before she could finish her sentence. He pumped once, twice, three times and she came. She tightened around his fingers, shuddering as he worked her through it. He felt her wetness on his fingers, dripping over his knuckle. Her hands finally relaxed, and she released her hold on him. He pulled his hand and mouth away, sitting back on his heels. He brought his fingers to his mouth, cleaning them with a quick swipe of his tongue.

It was suddenly very quiet in that small room. Jughead could hear only Betty's heavy breaths and creak of the bed frame as he climbed off.

"Where are you going?" Betty finally spoke. She hadn't opened her eyes, and was still laying with her legs spread and her palm held between her thighs.

"Breakfast." He answered. "I'm fucking starving. Eggs and bacon?"

"You're making me breakfast?" She sounded disgusted at the thought, and sat up to look at him.

"No, I'm making me breakfast and you just so happened to show up at my house. I need to eat before I can properly fuck you, so I figure its only polite to offer you some food as well."

"No need to get snippy."

"Fuck off, Princess."

Betty raised her middle finger to him. He knew she hated that nickname.

Jughead pulled on his boxers and moved to the kitchen. There was only half a package of bacon in the freezer and five eggs left in the carton. Maybe he shouldn't have offered food to the naked woman in his bed. Normally, he might've called in an order at Pop's and had his dad put it aside, but that wasn't exactly an option in his current situation.

He found a clean frying pan amidst the pile of dirty dishes next to the sink. The food was simmering when he heard soft footsteps coming from the bedroom. Betty had wrapped light blue sheet from his bed around her body and came to sit at the small kitchen table. She didn't look at him while she sat there, instead she chose to examine her fingernails.

Jughead turned back to the stove. His stomach grumbled at the smell, and he wished he could eat it all himself. This was a strictly sexual relationship, so surely he didn't have to hold up the offer of breakfast.

He didn't get a chance to rescind his offer, because Betty was now rifling through the cabinets and pulled out two plates for them.

"Silverware?"

"Second to last drawer." He responded.

He brought the food to the table and sat silently behind the plate she'd set out for him. They ate silently. Betty stared at her food at she ate, refusing to look up at Jughead. He, on the other hand, used this time to let his eyes explore her body. The thin sheet she was wearing left little to the imagination.

The sheet was practically transparent, worn thin by years of use. Her nipples were clearly visible, the erect peaks showing her anticipation, or maybe she was just cold. Her collarbone still shined with a sheen of sweat, serving as a reminder of their activities. By the end of their time together that day, he'd have her whole body sweaty and shaking and exhausted.

He realized that Betty had finished her food, and now she raised her eyes to him. She uncrossed her legs, her hand coming down to where the sheet had separated at her thighs. Jughead quickly finished the few forkfuls of scrambled eggs on his plate, already feeling himself growing hard as she began to finger herself.

Her eyes didn't waver from him, breaths coming out in short puffs. He palmed himself as he watched her, but he wasn't satisfied. He needed to be inside her, fucking her tight, wet pussy. He grew impatient waiting for her to make a move and finally took the initiative himself.

Jughead stood and pushed his chair harshly back against the wall. Betty smirked when he grabbed her arms and hauled her out of her seat. He crashed his lips against hers. She pressed her body against his and let the sheet fall off her body.

Jughead swiped his tongue across her lips and she quickly opened her mouth to him. His hands moved from her arms down to her ass and pulled her hips against him. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jughead carried her to the kitchen counter and pushed her back against the old blue cupboards.

"Wait here." Jughead growled. He went quickly to his bedroom and grabbed a condom from the bedside table.

When he returned, Betty was touching herself again. With one hand she pinched her nipples and her teeth were sunk deep into her bottom lip. Jughead tossed the condom beside her on the counter and moved back between her legs. She took his cheeks in her hands and pulled his lips back to hers.

"You're gonna fuck me in the kitchen?" Betty smirked. "I know it was always your favorite room in your house."

One hand came up to knead her breast, the other pushed his boxers down . "After the breakfast foreplay… it seems fitting."

Betty took the condom as Jughead's lips went to her neck. She ripped open the package and rolled it onto Jughead's cock.

"Then I guess you aren't hungry anymore?" She asked.

Jughead lined himself up with her entrance, letting her wetness cover him.

"I'm always hungry." He thrust into her, balls deep, and caught her lips in another wet, hot kiss.

Betty moaned, a guttural sound from deep in her throat. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled out and pushed in again. She held onto him. Her fingers gripped his back and long legs hooked around his hips. She pulled against him, forcing him all the way back in.

Jughead was pressed against every part of her body, fucking in short, fast movements. He pulled back from her lips, much preferring to suck on the fleshy skin of her tits. He flicked his tongue over the erect nipple, furthering the stimulation.

"Fucking hell…" Betty bit down on the space where his neck met his shoulder. "Harder… please."

"Polite, even when you're being fucked." Jughead raised his head, staring so hard into her eyes that she ducked her head to avoid the scrutiny. "Must be how you were raised, eh Princess?"

This time, she didn't respond to the nickname. She bit down hard on his shoulder and he yelled out.

"Fuck!" He jerked his hips up. Something about her teeth biting and pulling against his skin brought him closer to his climax. He loved the sting of her teeth as they traveled up his neck.

"Ow, fuck…" Betty complained after another rough thrust. "The fucking handle is digging into my back."

"God, fucking needy." He hooked his hands around her thighs and pulled her off the counter. He carried her toward the bedroom but stopped at the wall next to the door.

"Fuck, fuck…" Betty arched her back, her head falling back against the wall. "Faster, harder… more."

Jughead pounded up into her. The pleasure was overwhelming him, and he was glad Betty had a firm grip around his body, or else he might have dropped her. Her walls tightened around him and his cock twitched inside her.

"I'm close… are you close?" Jughead growled.

"Yeah…" She moaned. "Keep going. I'm almost… oh, right there."

Betty's hands clenched hard on his shoulder. With this angle, Jughead was thrusting deeper than before as Betty fell down on his cock.

"Shit, I'm gonna come." His voice tightened as the pleasure washed over him. He pushed her harder against the wall and reached a hand down to rub her clit. "Come for me."

"Oh my God!" Betty clenched around him as they came together.

He fell still inside her, riding out his orgasm. Her breath was hot on his neck and Jughead thrust sloppily a few more times before pulling out. He rested his forehead against the wall, still pressed up against Betty's naked body.

"Well, this morning certainly went differently than I expected it to." Jughead said.

"Yeah, I assume it’s the best you've had in a while."

"Don't flatter yourself." Jughead wasn't about to readily admit that she was the best he's ever had, not just the best in recent history. He was still surprised that she was a better fuck than all the girls at Southside High. "Just nice to not even have to leave my house to get laid anymore."

Betty scoffed and unwrapped her legs from around Jughead. He set her down gently and for some reason felt much too exposed as he stood in front of her, naked in his kitchen.

"Don't get used to it, Jones." Betty gathered up the sheet that she'd dropped and pulled it over her shoulders. "We might need to find a neutral location, because I can only park my car at Pop's without actually going in so many times before someone gets suspicious."

"You walked here from Pop's?"

"It was the only way." Betty shrugged. "Couldn't exactly drive my car to this dump without attracting attention."

"A dump, huh?" Jughead grabbed his boxers off the ground and pulled them back up around his waist. "At least it's got character."

"Yeah, well… I've had a bit enough character for one day." Betty walked into the bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm out of here."

"You forgetting something?" Jughead strolled over to lay down on the bed. He grabbed his phone from where it had sat charging and held it up for her to see. "Unless you want to keep ambushing me at six thirty in the morning."

Betty snatched his phone and quickly sent out a text to her phone. "But for the love of God, don't save my name. Pick something inconspicuous."

"I've got it…Betty Cooper (Sex Partner). No one will suspect a thing."

Betty scowled at him.

"Eggplant emoji, water squirting emoji, peach emoji."

"Christ's sake." Betty turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jughead laughed and looked at the message Betty had sent to herself. It was the winking emoji and nothing else. He inserted her initial, B, and added the winking emoji at the end. Yeah, that would work.


	4. Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow along with my music inspiration. I’ll post one song which helped me to write each chapter.  
> Chapter Four: Native Tongue- Switchfoot

On Monday morning, Jughead found himself in the glorified supply closet that served as the office of the Red and Black. Being damn near the only person interested in literature in the school, he was the self-elected editor. Toni would occasionally submit photos to accompany his articles, but has all but given up on that hobby since she started seeing Cheryl.

Still, Toni accompanied him this morning for the required recruitment meeting that took place at the beginning of the school year. Jughead would be perfectly happy having this room to himself to hide in during the school day. Maybe he'd survive his Senior year after all.

A timid knock came to the door and both Toni and Jughead jerked their heads in that direction.

"Uh, hi…" A young girl, Freshman probably, entered the small room. "Is this the meeting for the school newspaper?"

"It is." Jughead replied. He regarded the new girl skeptically. "Are you here on a dare?"

"Jug…" Toni warned.

"Sorry, but no one has ever come to this meeting before."

"No, it's not a dare, I promise." The girl said quickly. She dropped her backpack onto one of the desks and stuck out her hand to Jughead. "My name is Claire. I just moved to Riverdale this summer so I don't really know anybody yet."

Jughead shook her hand… an odd thing between two high school students. It made her seem intelligent, so maybe she'd make a decent addition to his nonexistent team.

"So, you like to report? We like to publish really hard hitting stuff here."

"Actually, I'm really interested in illustration. I can show you some of my work." Claire reached for her backpack but Jughead waved her off.

"We don't need an illustrator. We need writers."

"Jughead, give her a chance." Toni punched his shoulder and moved to sit at the desk where the girl had dropped her bag. "I'd like to see them please."

Claire's hands were shaking when she reached into her bag to retrieve the drawings. He felt bad. He always had a habit of being a bit gruff with new people. Must be a side effect of the gang membership. He tried to remember what it was like when he'd first come to Southside Middle School. He'd been terrified of the other kids who'd been there all their lives. The number of fights he'd gotten into just because he'd been born and raised on the Northside… he could see now why this girl seemed so nervous.

"I do like to write, too." Claire pulled something else from her backpack. A flash drive. "I saw the poster for the meeting so I made this in advance. It's stuff I wrote in eighth grade, at my old school. I was the president of our school paper there. I know it's not as good as your stuff, but I think I'm well equipped to improve."

"How do you know?" Jughead took the flash drive.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know it's not as good as my stuff?"

"Oh, well I read some of the stuff you wrote. There are stacks of the Red and Black in the library."

Jughead looked at Toni, who was engrossed in the sketchbook Claire had shown her. Then he looked back at Claire, who was fidgeting as she stood under his intense gaze. He noticed her hair was up in a tight ponytail and she wore a floral shirt and knee length skirt. He couldn't help but think of Betty, the Betty he knew in middle school before everything had gone to shit. She was eager, excited, and seemed intelligent. All traits that were sorely lacking in the student population of Southside High.

"You're in. I'll have to read through some of your stuff to determine your strengths, but for now I'll put you on the comic. We haven't had a comic section since before I was in high school, so it'll be an interesting addition. Let's keep it topical, nothing too silly."

"Define silly."

"I think I'm gonna like you." Toni said with a smirk.

"Garfield, Calvin and Hobbes, Hagar the Horrible, and about a million others." Jughead replied. "Let's think Doonesbury, The Far Side. Once again, we want hard hitting comics."

"I think I can do that, but just to be clear... you do want me to create original content, right? Not just use an existing comic?"

"Exactly, we're in agreement." Jughead was in a good mood now. Maybe this would help him get his weekly issues published in time. "So, I'm usually in here in the mornings and every day during lunch period. You're welcome to come in during those times, but I keep the door locked at other times during the day. After school is a no go, because if I'm here that's my alone time and if not then I'm too busy to let you into the room."

Claire thanked him and announced that she'd see him at lunch time before grabbing her backpack and leaving the room.

"Okay, so you were surprisingly friendly." Toni said and handed the sketchbook to him. "What gives?"

"Well, with you so busy with Cheryl… I need a little help around here. She seems intelligent and she actually gives a shit about literature."

"Is it just me, or did she look like she walked here straight from the Northside?"

"No, I saw it too." Jughead responding, thinking again of Betty.

Toni grabbed her bag and the Red and Black camera and left to get to her first class. Jughead had a free period, so he stayed behind to get a head start on his front page article.

His eyes kept being drawn back to his phone. It had been two days and Betty hadn't texted him. Sure, he could text her… but it had only been two days. He could hold off a few more days to avoid seeming desperate. He wasn't. Desperate, that is. He just really enjoyed fucking her in particular. She was such a sharp contrast to the girls that roamed the hallways of Southside High. Different was exciting. Different was sexy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the love of God, Ethel… calm down." Betty was trying to get the girl out of the chair that sat in front of one of three computers in the Blue and Gold office. "This computer hasn't been used since May, it's going to take a second. And anyway, I have some housekeeping items to go through as soon as Kevin gets here."

"I just, I have a really good idea for one of my articles and I need to write it down before I forget."

Betty slapped a notebook and pencil down on the desk next to the keyboard. "Write it down then."

Kevin flew like a hurricane into the room. His hair was mussed, an increasing occurrence that he thought no one noticed. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone and Betty noticed him trying to discretely zip up his fly.

"Kev…" She motioned at the buttons on her own shirt.

"Oh, thanks… sorry I'm late I was..."

"We know what you were doing." Ethel said this so simply, even though she hadn't bothered to look up when he entered the room.

"Okay!" Betty clapped her hands together, hoping the two wouldn't start with some stupid squabble that they were prone to. "Senior Year, everyone. Since it seems we have no new members, we can really make this thing ours this year. We want to churn out some great content and that should look good on college applications. Let's start with assignments."

"I'm on extra-curriculars." Kevin said. He'd already pulled out the ridiculously small notepad that he insisted was a reporters greatest tool. Betty preferred a larger legal pad to sketch out her mind maps on, but she didn't say anything. "The Three A's. Arts. Academics. Athletics. We've done this for three years now, Betty. Do we have to go through this again?"

"Yes, we do." She responded simply. "Ethel. You've got the Help Column, considering anyone writes in, and Bulldog Tips and Vixen Tricks."

"Can't we just call it Tips and Tricks? It feels like a really long name." Kevin asked.

"I know, but that's how we get the athlete readership. They want their titles represented."

"I'd like to do some photography this year as well." Ethel said. "I've been getting really into making vision boards and I think I really have an eye for detail and photography."

"Sure, Ethel. Start with accompanying Kevin's articles and I'll let you know if I have any other ideas for you. This week's cover story is covering the mayoral election. I'm going to get quotes from both Archie and Josie about the War for the Mayoral Crown. This topic will probably be covered a fair bit from now until November, so keep that in mind when you're writing."

"Yes!" Ethel exclaimed. "The computer is booted up."

Betty sighed. What she wouldn't give for a crew who actually listened to what she said. "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She walked out into the empty hallway. It was homeroom now, right before lunch period. Anyone not involved with in-school activities, i.e. Newspaper, Yearbook, and Film Club, were in study halls monitored by one of their teachers. Betty often used this time to walk the empty hallways. With only the rare student passing by, it was the most solitude she'd ever find during the school day.

She remembered, as a kid, being so excited to come to high school. She'd spend a ton of time with her friends, her parents would take her to buy a new-to-her car when she turned sixteen, and Polly would tease her about every little crush she had.

Those dreams had crumbled when her parents had divorced. Polly had moved in with their father in New York City when she'd turned fifteen. Her dad bought her an expensive three year old car to make up for the fact that he'd bailed out on her birthday once again. Nothing about her teenage years worked out the way she had expected, except for maybe her brief relationship with Trev.

Now, while she kept up with her schoolwork she found herself out at some party every weekend. Drunk on wine coolers and warm vodka, an occasional tequila shot thrown in. Her only true reprieve from the stress of her daily life was finding her way into the arms of a lover, usually reserved for Chuck. He may not be the most sensitive or romantic guy in town, but he wanted her and she wanted someone to fuck her worries away. When he wasn't there, she found someone else.

The bell rang out loudly for lunch period, and Betty jumped at the noise. Why that noise had to be so fucking loud, she'd never understand. She pulled reached into her bag for the small bottle of pills she kept there and swallowed it dry. Her phone sat neglected in its pocket, and Betty glanced at it with the hope that her new stress reliever had decided to contact her.

She had one new text from Veronica, who had decided to eat lunch in the photo lab where Yearbook club met. Veronica had always been more creative visually, while Betty took on literary creations. So, she'd be alone for lunch then.

Another text from Archie, who wanted a ride home since his car was in the shop. She shot out a quick reply and exited her messages. She tucked herself into the alcove near a drinking fountain as she stared down at the blank screen. She tried to will a message into existence, not wanting to be the one to cave first and text Jughead. It had only been two days, she could handle her stress until he texted her.

She tossed her phone into her bag and finally decided to brave the hectic cafeteria.

Jughead didn't come with to pick up Cheryl after school that day, though Betty had purposefully not changed out of her cheer shorts and only wore the thin camisole that she'd worn under her t-shirt. She'd hoped that seeing her would've urged him to follow her home and fuck her in the backseat of her car. It was possible he was avoiding her for that reason… he didn't want to seem too eager. Well, two could play at that game.

She didn't leave the school after cheer practice the next few days. While she was frustrated that Jughead hadn't texted her yet, the anticipation building inside of her might just make it worth the wait. On Friday afternoon, she was one of the first out of practice. She sat out on the hood of her car as she waited for the rest of the Vixens.

The football team had just gotten out of practice as well, and came strutting through the parking lot sweaty and shirtless. Reggie and Veronica appeared in the midst, hands held but refusing to have any closer contact. Veronica hated the football sweat stench.

Betty wasn't too focused on her friends, though. She sat in such a way that her skirt rode up her thigh and showed off the legs that were the talk amongst the members of the team that she'd been with. A younger Bulldog, a sophomore she thought, caught her eye. He was cute enough, well built and fresh from a shower.

Betty pulled out her ponytail and shook her hair over her shoulder as he walked by. He couldn't help but look, no doubt he'd heard that she liked to take Bulldogs to bed. After all, those boys liked to brag. She caught his eye and smiled. This small gesture was enough to get him to make a detour in her direction.

"Are you new on the team? I haven't seen you before." Betty slid down the hood of her car until she was standing on the pavement.

"Uh, yeah… I got moved up to Varsity this year." He scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact. "You're Betty, right?"

"That's me, you've heard of me?"

"Yeah, well… Archie has mentioned you a few times. You're like, one of his best friends."

"All good things, I hope?" She licked her lips before glancing out toward the road. Her audience should be arriving soon. "I know some of those boys like to tell stories."

"Definitely, uh," He cleared his throat. "Definitely good things."

Betty noticed a blush creeping up his neck that had nothing to do with the heat. Damn, sometimes this was just too easy.

"What kinds of things? I know Archie isn't the only one who's mentioned me…" She brought her thumb up to her lip, and swiped across the bottom lip. His eyes zeroed in on that spot just as Betty heard the rumble of motorcycles enter the parking lot. She glanced over, now that her 'friend' was distracted, to see that Jughead led the pack.

He parked in the same spot as usual and hopped off his bike. His eyes found her quickly and she directed her attention back to the boy in front of her. He had been attempting to mutter out a response, but had come up short. Betty decided to save him from his floundering, and with Jughead watching, she'd have what she wanted in no time.

"It was very nice to meet you…"

"Chris. My name's Chris."

"Chris." Betty smiled and brought her hand to his bare arm. She moved closer so she could speak softly for only him to hear. "I'll see you around."

He walked away in a bit of a daze after her informal dismissal and Betty spared a glance in Jughead's direction. He'd pulled his helmet back on, but she could practically feel his eyes on her. She got into her car at the exact moment that Jughead sped off with his convoy. When she pulled out her phone, she had a text from Jughead.

-Pop's Supply Closet 5:30-

Mission Accomplished.

Jughead's bike was parked alone in front of Pop's when she arrived, with no sign of his other Serpent friends. He was standing at the counter talking to Pop Tate, and glanced back when he heard the bell above the door ring. He just barely nodded at her before finishing his conversation.

Betty continued to the supply closet, which was conveniently down the same hallway as the restrooms. She slid into the closet quickly and quietly. The door opened again shortly after, and Jughead entered.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve, you know that?" He was already undoing his belt.

"I have no idea what you mean." Betty pulled her panties down and hiked her skirt up a bit.

"You haven't been fucking someone else, have you?"

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"You didn't answer my question." Jughead moved his hand down to her wet cunt. His fingers teased her entrance. "You been messing around with Mr. All American?"

"Nah, I've about had my fill of Bulldogs." Betty pushed her hand under Jughead's boxers and gripped him in her hand. He sucked in a sharp breath. "I just needed to hurry you up a bit, get you all hot and bothered."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me all week?" Jughead pulled his fingers back and grabbed the condom from his pocket. Betty quickly took it from him and rolled it onto his cock.

"Anticipation is a form a foreplay." Betty grinned wickedly. She pushed her skirt up a bit higher and Jughead pushed her up against the door.

"I think I've had quite enough of your teasing." Jughead pushed into her all at once.

He wasted no time. Jughead bucked his hips into her at a fast pace. He groped her ass as he fucked her, holding her body in place as he moved. Betty's hands came up under his shirt, and awed at how the muscles rippled beneath her fingers. The way his body felt beneath her arms made her sweat. She wanted to feel him take her in every way.

"Fuck, oh my god."Jughead was hitting the perfect spot each time. Betty felt the familiar coil building in her stomach.

"Hope you don't mind, but I gotta make this quick." Jughead's hot breath washed over her face. His lips were centimeters from hers, but they didn't touch.

"It's fine… fine." Betty grunted out. "I'm close, shit."

"Quietly." Jughead warned. "Don't want Pop to come investigating."

"Oh, fuck… stop talking."

A string of curses poured out of his mouth and he was coming. Betty rolled her hips against him, his throbbing cock pushing her over the edge. Her mouth fell open with the pleasure and Jughead took her lips in a rough, all consuming kiss. Betty slumped against the door when Jughead pulled out, but his lips stayed on hers for a moment longer.

"There." He breathed, pulling his lips away.

Betty pulled her panties back on and readjusted her skirt. Soon, Jughead was zipping up his jeans and stopped to look at Betty.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you're just blocking the door."

Betty stepped out of the way, letting him leave first. He reached for the door handle, but didn't leave yet.

"I suppose you'll be at Cheryl's party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, all of the Vixens are invited." Betty raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me guess, the Serpents are invited too?"

"You're still as smart as I remember." Jughead winked and smacked her ass before he finally turned the door handle. "I will see you then. "

She waited a few moments after him and then snuck out and popped into the bathroom. She had to clean herself up, fix her hair and splash some cold water on her face before heading back to order a milkshake before going home. Then she could start planning the best way to torture Jughead Jones at the party.


End file.
